Midgar Heights High
by Crazed Kuriboh in the Corner
Summary: Take your favorite FFVII characters, put them in high school, mix in some Yaoi and strange teachers, and what do you get? Read and find out! (full summary and warning inside!)


Full Summary: A brand new year is starting at Midgar Heights High. So what happens when you mix a silent gothic (Vincent), a gearhead (Cid), the star quarterback (Zak), the head cheerleader (Tifa), a quiet nerdy girl (Aeris), a top gymnast (Yuffie), a small but dangerous gang (the Turks), a shy transfer student (Cloud), the mysterious cool guy (Sephiroth), a chemistry teacher (RedXIII), and many more to come? Find out as the school year begins!

Disclaimer: I own none of the FFVII cast and the only thing I can claim is the plot ideas. Oh wait, my muse Neo, the Magic Swordsman says that's his. Okay, I own nothing.

Warning: Mostly normal stuff…violence, swearing, most of it coming up in later chapters. Oh, and there will be Yaoi (Seph/Cloud and Cid/Vin once I get to those parts). Read at your own risk. Flames will be ignored or pointed and laughed at. There will be author's notes at the bottom.

Midgar Heights High

Chapter 1

"It's my first day!"

Vincent-

The first day of school is a twenty-four hour omen. This omen lasts just one day, but even so it is considered a sign for how the rest of the year will go for each student. By what happens in those twenty-four hours, each can determine how that year will be and what they are powerless to stop. For everyone attending Midgar Heights High, everything was going to be a little different this year.

Vincent Valentine hadn't noticed it yet though. He was a quiet person, one who hung out in the background. This year he was a junior, just one more year after this one before he would be free of what he, and many many others, had already deemed a hellhole. Oh, yes, not only was Vincent Valentine a junior, and quiet, but he was a bitter soul who reveled in his disgust of almost every person he met. That and he was gothic.

Black fit him well though. Vincent was also one of the lucky goths to be born with ebony hair, which he wore long to past his shoulders, allowing two oversized bangs to try to cover his eyes. Plus he had scarlet eyes to add to that naturally black hairdo, just the perfect combination for him.

Teachers hate him. They hated his spiked jewelry, his baggy leather pants ordained with several silver chains, how he painted his fingernails black, and how he never spoke a word. And he stared at them strangely.

He always sat in the back of the classroom, just as he always did; his ruby gaze focused on his teachers with such intensity it startled them. Vincent was a strange boy to them. For reasons no one knew he was a silent shadow that say it the corner only to glower over all he perceived, a constant chill to the classroom. After an utterly silent freshman year his teachers gave up on trying to get him to speak, and this gave them some relief so that the young man no longer glared murder at them. Even though it was not the arrangement they wanted, it was all they could get.

His first hour was health. That meant listening to an old bat blabber on about the evils of drugs way too early in the morning. He, as soon as the bell finally rang, hurried out of the room with his books in his arms, and unfortunately he was not watching where he was going, his should slamming into another boy as he passed.

"Excuse you!" the other shouted after him.

Of course he didn't reply or even look over his shoulder.

Cid-

The first day of his senior year was going to be awesome. He intended to make sure his last year of school would be his best. Yes, for Cid Highwind was now a senior and there was nothing that was going to stop him from having the best year of his life. Except for maybe a blind junior dressed in all black that had to be blind to not have seen him as they crossed paths after first hour.

"Excuse you!" he called after the younger student.

The other didn't even look back at him. That's what ticked him off that this kid didn't even have the courtesy to apologize to him. Well, he couldn't let it get him down, he had auto-shop next and that was across the school form where he still stood. Shaking his head he went on to his next class trying to restrain his temper. 

Cid Highwind was an ideal shop class student. As some people were to books, he was to any thing mechanical with an engine. He loved cars, motorcycles, airplanes, jets, and almost any sort of vehicle even if he wasn't sure why. So everyone called him a gearhead. It wasn't like he cared about what they called him, because he was good with cars and metal and engines, and in the end that was all that counted. Plus, when they called him a gearhead it wasn't to make fun, it was because they were his friends. 

Or they wanted to be. Not to brag, but Cid was popular. He wasn't a jock, but he wasn't a nerd either mind you. Maybe it was his rugged good looks, muscular build, and sky blue eyes that helped him up the social ladder, or perhaps it was the fact that he got along with some of the other popular guys. Honestly, Cid was not complaining about where he was, no way.

Zak Ebony was just the kind of guy that Cid loved to hang out with. Even if he was captain of the football team and the star quarterback, they got along as two best friends should. Unfortunately, they didn't see each other until third hour and that was for English class. Zak welcomed him with a high five when he entered the room, offering him the desk next to his with a big grin. "Finally, gearhead! I thought our schemes were foiled this year!"

"Not this year." Cid laughed taking the seat that was offered setting his book bag on the floor. The teacher was going to start going over the classroom rules, but they were ignoring her. "So what do you have planned now?" 

Zak-

For the school's star quarterback, the first day of school was just a step back into the limelight. Zak Ebony was a star in his own right that had the charisma, the looks, the intelligence, and the cunning to back it up. He had a roguish face with long black spiky hair and what girls described as 'dreamy blue eyes'. There was no question that he was popular.

But he tried not to get a swelled head about it.

As soon as he'd walked in early that morning he was met with a swarm of female admirers who just had to know how his summer had gone. Zak had, for the first few minutes, been flattered. But then he was annoyed, so he pushed out of their circle to his first class to find some escape. This pattern repeated itself until he made it to third hour where he finally got to see his best friend Cid Highwind. Cid might have been the only guy in the school that Zak was friends with who wasn't on the football team. "Finally, gearhead! I thought our schemes were foiled this year!"

"Not this year." Cid laughed, sitting down in the desk across from his. He seemed excited. "So what do you have planned now?"

Of course that gave Zak his signature 'sneaky look'. The pair was known for pulling off hilarious practical jokes and always having bets with each other. So that was why Cid wanted to know what the scheming football player was up to now, something that he needed to keep up with.

"Oh, nothing much." He replied with a wink.

Cid would have replied, but then the teacher was interrupted by the classroom door opening in the middle of her lecture. A tall young man came in that made almost everyone shiver under his aquamarine stare. Most people had no idea who this chilling senior was, even though he was taller than most of the teachers and he had long silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Zak knew him only by his first name: Sephiroth. Something told him that every school needed a mysterious student who no one really knew anything about.

Sephiroth was their school's.

Zak turned back to Cid, whispering to him about something that made the blonde laugh. Their plans had _nothing _to do with Sephiroth yet.

Sephiroth-

School was just pointless. The classes were never challenging, the teachers never interesting, and his peers were all the same. Mindless drones who were only concerned with popularity, looking good, and whom everyone else was dating. It made him sick. Where was their dignity? If he'd had his choice he would have been home-schooled, but that had never been an option. So now her was forced to endure another year of mindless idiots just one more time.

That was his only happy thought all morning was that this was the last bloody year he'd have to waste in what could have been considered a prison. As the first few hors of the morning dragged on he found a mistake in his schedule and it had made him the last one to arrive to his third hour English.

Damn them for doing that. If everyone didn't already stare at him enough they had to give them another excuse to just to spite him. Perhaps that's why he was always glaring daggers, no matter who was in the area, or the fact that he hated nearly every other student. He just took a seat in a desk opposite where everyone else was clustered, waiting for the teacher to regain her composure and continue. There had to be something better to do than sit there and listen to a stuttering woman bore everyone on what they'd be forced to do for 365 days! 

After an hour or so, the bell rang once more. He was free from English and had to go to chemistry across the school. No one even spoke to him as he went by, not even for a moment, even though their eyes followed him. 

Once in the refuge of the science lab he took a seat at a table in the back noticing that not only had the teacher stepped out, but also most of the other students had yet to arrive. Perhaps for such a high level course there wouldn't be too many other people in the class. By the time the bell ran to signal the end of passing time only twelve more students arrived but the teacher was still not there.

When the door opened, a creature came in. It could have been a lion, it could have been an orange tiger without stripes, or maybe even a panther, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. Sephiroth was only slightly startled watching as the cat like creature surveyed the array of students before moving to the front. 

There was a counter from which an instructor could lecture, and the cat like being leaned on it standing on its hind legs before saying, "Good morning, class." 

RedXIII-

"Good morning, class." RedXIII said to his students. Some of them looked a little surprised at the sight of him, but they soon got over it for they weren't naïve children. They'd probably lived in Midgar for a while too. Once the small bout of confusion was gone, he gave them a grin as only he could, looking them over once again. "Welcome to advanced level chemistry. You should make sure you're in the right room right now, because this class is difficult. It will be more difficult than any class you've ever had before in your years in school."

He may have been an animal in appearance, but RedXIII was considered a genius. That's why he'd become a teacher. He wanted to spread his knowledge and love of chemistry. This was his favorite class because of the depth of the lessons and the levels of intelligence the teenagers in it had.

"I'd like to begin-" he stopped when his classroom door opened.

Now normally no one would interrupt his lessons, or at least if they did they were courteous enough to knock before opening the door. This person had the gall to just step right in, however timidly he did so, without a word.

This boy could not have been a junior, and there was no possibility that he was a senior for he was somewhat short not to mention slender in figure. Spiky blonde hair framed a practically feminine face that the feline teacher was sure he did not recognize. Large azure eyes were nervous as the boy held out a pass to the chemistry instructor. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just transferred here this year and there was a problem with my schedule."

"What's your name?" RedXIII had thought everyone in the class were already present. This boy didn't even seem old enough to be in a regular chemistry class, let alone advanced chemistry. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm Cloud Strife, sir." The blonde student answered. "I'm a sophomore." 

"Everyone at the lab tables began to whisper to each other, except for one certain senior in the back. This new student had to be very smart to be in their class so young. Even RedXIII was somewhat shocked, but after checking Cloud's schedule, he found that it was indeed true. He'd never had a sophomore before for this class. "Alright then, Cloud, take a sear in the back with Sephiroth so you have a partner and we'll get on with class. We have a lot to do."

Cloud-

Being new to Midgar Heights High was horrible. No one even bothered to talk to him but the teachers, and he could never find his way to his next class. At least now he was in the right room even if no one would believe he was in such a hard course. Maybe that didn't really matter though.

The senior he'd been told to sit next to had to be the one all the girls whispered about considering he was the only one Cloud had seen with long silver hair. What had the teacher called him? Sephiroth? Oh, well, it didn't seem something he should concern himself with too much for it appeared that Sephiroth didn't want anything to do with anyone. But then his attention turned to today's lessons, and he was absorbed into them utterly. Chemistry was one of the only things he could do right. He was back in his element.

Until the bell rang. He was supposed to have a study hall next, but he needed to stop at his locker first. That was going to be a problem it seemed. There, where his locker was, happened to be a group of older, probably senior, students who were engrossed in a conversation. There were only four of them in the group, three guys and one girl, laughing and talking even when he came to stand right before them. They didn't even notice him.

"Excuse me." Cloud said loudly, tapping one of the boys on the shoulder.

This boy had long red hair with a pair of sunglasses rested on his head, and he wore his button down black shirt half open. Angrily this stranger turned on Cloud, eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're standing in front of my locker." He managed to keep his voice steady, even though this redheaded boy's friends shifted to glare at him with the same intensity. If anything, Cloud just wanted to grab some of his books so he could get out of there, but they were still in his way.

"And I'm supposed to care _why_?" the red haired young man growled shoving the shorter boy backwards. Next to him, the girl of the group laughed as Cloud stumbled back, barely catching his balance. It was then obvious to the sophomore that he wasn't going to get to his locker before his study hall. He hated being new at a new school even more as he rolled his large blue eyes and walked away so he wouldn't be late.

The Turks-

Never in their lives had someone who didn't know their place approached their group. Ever since their freshman year Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elana, had been a gang and no one messed with them. They weren't just a group; they were a full-fledged gang that gave no one any slack when they crossed their paths. It was amazing they were allowed into the school!

That blonde sophomore thinking he could even talk to them outraged Reno. Running his hand through his red hair, he glanced up at Tseng with a bit of a wicked grin. "We can't let him get away with that, can we?"

Tseng was somewhat the leader of their gang, which they'd named the Turks their sophomore year for some reason only known to them, and he had the most style. Long brown hair slicked back and loose, black jeans, white shirt, and a long black jacket were a part of his usual attire and appearance. He grinned back at Reno then looking down at Elana who was hanging on his arm before he replied, "Of course we can't."

Rude, the only of the boys without hair, said nothing.

Elana giggled. One of those 'I'm-a-blonde-hanging-on-the-arm-of-tough-guy' giggles, and nodded. "He looked like fresh meat to me anyway."

That's when the bell rang. Now, the teachers of Midgar Heights High had a lot to deal with, and the Turks never making it to class on time was of the things on their lists. Every teacher they had ever had never marked them late of absent. It might have been they valued their lives, or were well versed in what might happen to their car sitting defenseless in the parking lot if they dared to mark a Turk tardy. So the group slowly broke away.

Tseng had History upstairs. Elana had a foods class on the other end of the school. Reno had gym class in the same direction. Rude had Algebra II, which surprised everyone that he could make it that far in a class that required work, not to mention thinking.

At first it appeared this class would be ultimately boring, but when he entered the room he saw _her_ and everything was perfect. She was the head cheerleader, a beauty, and the girl most guys wanted. Her name was Tifa Lockhheart. She had a gorgeous body, long brown hair, and garnet eyes that sparkled with her smile. Rude really liked her, but he sat in the back of the class just so he could watch her and hopefully not get caught.

Tifa- 

The first day of school for a girl like Tifa Lockheart was like a dive back into a sea of admirers. Being head cheerleader made her the most popular girl in school and all the guys wanted her, in her eyes. There were so many people to see just when she walked in the door it took all morning to say hello to all of her friends. But by fifth hour she had seen almost everyone.

Except for Zak.

Zak Ebony was the one boy who actually had the girl's eye. He was perfect; tall, dark, and handsome. A jock who was hot. He was perfect for her.

But he wouldn't go out with her.

This was her last year, too. She was a senior, head cheerleader, and she had one last chance to peak her popularity. Tifa was determined to get him as her boyfriend, no matter what it took, because he was the star quarterback and she was head cheerleader. It just made sense! Since none of her followers were in her fifth hour class, she had nothing to do, and all hour to plan what she would do next.

There were some guys blatantly staring at her again. They were always staring, so she was used to it by now. She didn't have to pay any attention to anyone because the teacher wouldn't bother her, they never did.

But there was one guy that disturbed her. He was in a gang and barely ever spoke, so he was somewhat creepy especially how he never turned away from her. Finally she gave up trying to stare him down, flicked him off, and turned to face the front of the class. The teacher was talking about classroom behavior but she had tuned him out, having heard it all before anyway.

After this she'd have lunch. Maybe Zak would be there. Then she could talk to him. She had to convince him that they were made for each other, that they belonged together because no one else was good enough. Her thoughts drifted on how to lure the dark haired quarterback into being her boyfriend until the bell finally rang. She was finally free of class and that staring gangster.

She had to grin to herself. This was senior year. It was going to be great no matter what, even if she had to make it that way. 

And Zak was going to be hers.

Nothing could stop her.

End Chapter One

Author's Note: Okay, here's the idea behind this. Supposedly, our high school years are supposed to be the best years of our lives, right? Well, the idea was to see what high school might have been like for the FFVII characters. This first chapter was just to give you an idea of the characters and what they are like. I did mention Aeris, and she does come in, but not until the next chapter.

Also, Barret, Rufus, Hojo, Yuffie, and Lucrecia are coming up in this!

Oh, if anyone is wondering, I made Cloud an outcast first because he was supposed to be an outcast in his home town right? Don't worry, he'll be kick ass later.

Next Chapter: What is Zak planning? Will Cloud find a place to belong or run into the Turks? And who else will appear next chapter? Who knows? I'll need some reviews to know if I need to continue this….


End file.
